falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
ULC News - Final Campaign Speeches
Alberto Garzón's Remain Speech 'In Poliqen, Alberto Garzón made his final campaign speech before the referendum. ' (Alberto Garzón): "Good evening, everyone. It is great to be here in Poliqen tonight. Before I start, I would like to thank the leader of the ULC's remain campaign here in Veldunium, Nafarroako Batua. I would also like to thank the Deputy Leader of the ULCs Veld remain campaign, Soong Ching-ling. Unfortunately, she can not be with us tonight as she is doing a walkabout with our supporters here in Poliqen. A round of applause to her. Friends. The only place to be today is Veldunium, not Darpatryo. I am here to listen, to talk and make the case. To make the case for Veldunium to remain in the Empire of Falleentium, and I want to make a case to you today with my head, heart and soul. I want to make a case to you from the head, which is that we are stronger staying together because we can create a more equal, a more just society. I want to make the case to you from the heart because of the ties that bind us together and would be broken apart by seperatism. And I would like to make the case to you by the soul. It was in cities like this where our movement was formed on the basis of solidarity. I want to start by saying this. I want to be clear with you about my case in this debate. I am not a Veld, as you've probably noticed (**Audience chuckles**). I don't have a vote, but I do care passionately about the outcome of this referendum. I care passionately about the outcome of this referendum because of the values my father and grandparents taught me. My paternal grandparents, technically speaking, weren't even born in Falleentium. They were born in the Empire of Verzarent, born in a Verzoonium before Falleen rule there. My father is a dedicated Socialist. Infact, during campaigning, I think Nafarroako Batua met someone who said they would vote for my dad if he was running. My father taught me a faith, not a religious faith, but a faith nonetheless. I have grown up in the most peaceful time in Falleen history. Politically, I wouldn't say I have lived in the best times, however. I grew up during the time of Letho Bonhart, who was taring communites apart. He was then replaced by people almost a bad as him, such as UKIP. I started public protesting at the age of 17. Now, here I am, leader of many of those left-wing protest groups here in the North of our empire. The reason I tell you about the story of my family history is because it doesn't just shape who I am, but the view I take about the question you, the people of Veldunium, face in just a couple of days time. Start with the issue of justice, then think about these arguements of the head. How do we tackle injustice across our empire? Velds have said loud and clearly in this city, Poliqen, whether they are voting Yes or No. They want big economic and political change. I would like to say that I agree. I get it, there needs to be that change. I met this man at a shopping centre the other day, and he said to me "Mr Garzón. I'm voting no." When you say things like that, you are not saying you will vote for no change. There needs to be big change, because the people I know can't get the decent the decent jobs they deserve. We must not forget the greatest injustices that we need to tackle as country. Think about how easier it is to do that together than apart. Taking on the energy company and the banks together. Getting our young people back to work together. Creating security of work, not insecurity, together. Creating justice and equality together. That is what solidarity is about. It's about the common concern we have for each other and what we can achieve together. I started with talking about values. The values of the people of Veldunium. The values of the people Veldunium shall shine through in this referendum campaign, whatever side they're on. Values of fairness and justice and equality. The question to you is how do we achieve those values? I think the best way to achieve those values is together, not apart. I say don't choose an irreversable separation. Choose to stay together on the basis of those values. Solidarity, social justice, together, not alone. From the head. From the heart. From the soul. Vote no in this referendum and let's change Falleentium together. Thank you very much." **A round of applause.** Christian Picquet's Last Campaign Speech At Christian Picquet's leave campaign headquarters, Christian Picquet, leader of the ULC's leave campaign, made a speech in Poliqen. (Christian Picquet): Thank you. The Veld leave campaign as whole has been one of the greatest campaigns in Veld democratic history and it seems you are one of the greatest Veld campaigners in our democratic history. Yesterday, Soong Ching-ling told me that if Veldunium votes leave this week then there will be no going back. This is absolutely true. We meet on the week of the most exciting day in Veld democracy. We meet here mainly to celebrate. The opinion polls say we will win with 53% of the vote. That means that we will most likely win this campaign as we should. The Corrintrin establishment will throw their entire house at us before the polls close. We shall campaign at our best until the polls close to persuade our fellow citizens that independence is the right road forward for Veldunium. The response to our rallies by the Corrintrin Establishment, to this demonstration of people is that they always believe that they know what is best for the many, that power is best in their hands. So the parties in the Chamber of Deputies cobble together these proposals, none of which are the answers to the issues which this nation faces. So on December 18th, we can deliver real power. The power to chose hope over fear, opportunity over despair. We can write a new chapter in the history of this ancient country. It's the best opportunity we should ever have to shrine the things that we cherish most. And so I ask the people of Veldunium to vote leave on December 18th 577AER. Thank you very much Category:The Imperial Constitution